Unknown
by Ryuku S. A .J
Summary: AR. Perempuan itu menyebalkan/Kau tidak bisa lari lagi!/Aku...hanya ingin hidup tenang, aku tidak mau lagi berhubungan dengan Aizen itu! Kau mengerti!/Aku akan membuatmu tersenyum... Aku berjanji-Ulquiorra/. OOC, many pairs inside.
1. Prologue

**Seperti biasa, keputusan membaca ada ditangan Anda -evil laugh-**

**WARNING!! (**untuk mengetahui apa saja yang tersaji didalam fict ini**): **

AU (jalan cerita dihancurkan oleh author), OOC (perubahan sifat chara), Typo/s (kesalahan pengetikan), masih banyak lagi yang lainnya…

**Summary: **

"Aku berani bersumpah, aku tak mengenal gadis ini…

Siapa dia? Darimana asalnya?"

**Disclaimer:**

**Bleach © **_Tite Kubo_

**Unknown © **_Ryu Kirei no Joozu_

_**Unknow**__**n, Chapter 1: Prologue**_

-Langit Karakura-

Langit Karakura siang hari ini sangat teramat panas. Penjaja makanan dingin mulai berkeliaran mencoba menarik hati pejalan kaki yang tengah berlalu-lalang melintasi pinggir jalan hari ini. Anak-anak kecil masih saja bermain ditaman kota sejak mereka pulang sekolah. Seakan-akan panas hari ini bagaikan salju yang turun dengan sempurna. Tapi hanya ada satu hal yang tidak mereka sadari…yaitu langit kota mereka yang tampak menyeruak kedalam. Kemudian terbuka dan mengeluarkan sesosok berlumur darah yang keluar sekaligus jatuh dari dalam lubang aneh itu. Kurang lebih berfisik seperti manusia normal pada umumnya, eh? Tunggu dulu…ada sebuah topeng putih berbentuk rentetan gigi di pipi kanannya, rambut dan matanya berwarna biru cerah, secerah langit Karakura hari ini. Sosok ini berbalut baju putih dengan bagian dalam berwarna hitam disertai hakama putih panjang tak lupa sebilah katana menggantung dengan indah dipinggang bagian kirinya. Siapa…siapa orang itu?

-Toko Urahara-

Seorang gadis kecil berkuncir dua dengan poni menjuntai ditengah dahinya sibuk menyapu halaman toko yang terkenal penuh dengan segala rahasia tersebut. Bahkan terdengar pula alunan-alunan nada yang keluar dari mulutnya. Keringat pun turut menemaninya menyapu hari ini.

"Hari ini panas." Gumamnya sambil menatap langit.

"Ururu!!"

"Eh?"

Tak lama keluarlah bocah berambut merah mengacung keatas dengan panik. Ururu bertanya kenapa tapi dijawab dengan teriakan oleh bocah tersebut.

"Gi-Ginta? Jangan berteriak…" Ucapnya halus.

"Aku tidak berteriak!" balas Ginta dengan berteriak?

"La-lalu ada apa?"

"Tessai bilang orang biru itu sudah membuka matanya, maka dari itu aku memanggilmu untuk melihat keadaannya juga!" ketus Ginta.

"Jadi orang itu telah sadar?" Tanya Ururu dengan nada halus seperti biasanya.

"Ya sudah! Ayo!" seru Ginta seraya menarik tangan mungil Ururu hingga gadis kecil itu terbang saking ringannya.

Sesampainya didalam kamar tempat orang yang disebut-sebut tadi, mereka segera mengambil posisi duduk bersebelahan dengan Tessai sambil menatap pria itu. Mata biru terangnya menerawang jauh keatas sambil menyorotkan rasa penasaran dan kebingungan. Tak lama pria itu membuka bibirnya. Tessai, Ginta dan Ururu memajukan duduk mereka agar dapat mendengar jelas apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orang biru tersebut.

"Di-dimana aku?"

"Kau ada di Toko Urahara tau!" jawab Ginta.

"U-Urahara? Dimana?"

"Di Karakura! Masa kau tak ingat? Kau pernah kesini beberapa kali dan bertarung dengan Ichigo!" Jelas Ginta dengan nada mengajak berkelahi seperti biasa. Tessai hanya mendengus saja kalau melihat Ginta seperti itu.

"Aku tidak ingat…"

"Hah ya ampun. Kau bercanda ya-"

"Ginta, sudah. Kalau tidak ingat berarti tidak." Cegah Tessai sebelum Ginta melakukan tindakan yang lebih berbahaya.

"Ugh…"

"Hmm…Tuan…Siapa namamu?" Kali ini Ururu-lah yang mencoba untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Tapi pria itu hanya menggeleng saja pertanda kalau ia tidak ingat.

"Sepertinya dia hilang ingatan."

"Maaf, sudah berapa lama aku disini?"

"Dua jam. Aku dan Ururu menemukanmu tergeletak bersimbah darah ditengah jalan raya. Untung tidak ada yang bisa melihatmu."

"Huh? Tidak bisa? Buktinya kalian bisa…" Kata pria itu sembari mencoba untuk bangun, tetapi karena masih terluka akhirnya ia kembali berbaring.

"Tentu! Kau ini kan Arrancar-emm…apa ya sebutan untuk yang elit?"

"Espada," sambung Ururu.

"Ya Espada! Apa kau lupa dengan semua itu?"

"Kuberitahu ya, aku sama sekali tidak ingat. Lagipula Espada itu apa? Arrancar? Apa itu semua?"

"…"

"…"

'Akan sulit sepertinya…'

"Kami sulit untuk menjelaskan itu semua. Lebih baik kita tunggu Urahara saja."

"…"

"Lalu Urahara itu dimana?"

"Dia sedang membantu Komunitas Roh untuk menghadapi pemimpinmu." Jelas Ginta disertai anggukan dari Ururu.

"Aku akan sediakan makanan kecil." Pamit Tessai keluar dari kamar itu.

"Pemimpin?"

"I-iya. Na-namanya Aizen…" Jawab Ururu.

"Aku tidak kenal orang itu."

"Terserahlah Tuan! Kau menyebalkan!"

Ginta yang penuh emosi keluar dengan membanting pintu kamar diikuti Ururu yang sebelum keluar terlebih dahulu bungkuk hormat pada pria biru tersebut. Setelah 2 anak kecil itu keluar, pria tersebut berusaha mengorek memorinya yang dahulu. Tapi karena suatu tekanan membuat ia berhenti memikirkan hal tersebut. Dan kembali menutup matanya.

'Siapa aku?'

'_Grimmjow?'_

'Siapa itu?'

'_Kau tidak ingat masa lalumu?'_

'Iya. Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku?'

'_Tidak. Yang bisa hanya dirimu sendiri'_

'Apa maksudmu?'

'_Sayonara…Grimmjow…'_

Pria itu bangkit secara mendadak. Keringat dingin mengalir dari kepala sampai kedagunya. Ia menyeka keringat tersebut, nafasnya juga tersengal-sengal. Pikirannya entah melayang kemana, mungkin ke mimpi aneh tadi atau ucapan Ginta beberapa saat yang lalu. Baginya semua ini sangat membingunkan.

"Grimmjow? Namaku?"

-Komunitas Roh, beberapa hari kemudian…-

"Hmmm…Jadi begitu. Ada beberapa espada yang membantu juga ada yang masih hidup." Seorang kakek tua membaca laporan yang diberikan wakilnya pagi ini. Laporan tentang hasil penyerbuan Hueco Mundo sekaligus untuk menyelamatkan Orihime Inoue.

"Iya! Ada 3 orang. Yaitu Ulquiorra Schiffer, Neliel Tu Oderscvank dan satu lagi tapi masih tidak diketahui lokasinya…Grimmjow Jeagerjacques."

Angin semilir menembus seragam shinigami Rukia. Shinigami bermata violet itu tengah berjalan menuju Divisi 4, tempat dimana hampir seluruh shinigami penghuni Komunitas Roh terbaring disana, tidak terkecuali kakaknya. Sesampainya disana, pertama-tama Rukia menengok keadaan kakak angkatnya. Keadaannya membaik tetapi belum diijinkan keluar oleh Unohana-taichou. Setelah selesai dia kembali berpindah keruangan sebelahnya, dimana Ichigo, Ulquiorra dan renji dirawat bersama.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" tanyanya sambil masuk.

"Baik." Jawab Renji dan Ichigo kompak, sedangkan Ulquiorra hanya mengangguk saja.

"Apa Inoue sudah kemari?"

"Belum. Unohana-taichou bilang dia masih diperlukan oleh Soutaichou untuk keperluan informasi."

"Begitu…"

Rukia melirik Ulquiorra yang sedang menunduk. Sedih? Atau kesepian? Memang kalau bukan Inoue yang mati-matian bertekad untuk menariknya kembali kedalam cahaya pastinya lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu tidak akan ada disini. Dipikiran Rukia saat ini semuanya adalah serba kebetulan. Rukia tak tau apa maksud pikirannya itu, yang jelas saat ini keadaan telah kembali normal. Setidaknya untuk sementara waktu.

-Toko Urahara-

'_Jadi…kau masih penasaran tentang masa lalumu?'_

'Tentu! Bisakah kau cerita kali ini?'

_'…'_

'Hei?'

'_Maafkan aku…Aku tidak bisa. Maaf Grimm…'_

Lagi-lagi Grimmjow terbangun dengan cara seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Mimpi itu terus membayanginya beberapa hari ini. Cukup ampuh untuk membuat pria berambut biru itu sedikit takut. Berulangkali dihadapan Ginta dan Ururu dia berbicara sendiri bahkan pernah berteriak frustasi, hingga cukup bagi Ginta untuk membuat Grimmjow masuk kerumah sakit jiwa.

"Aku berani bersumpah aku tidak mengenal gadis ini…Siapa dia? Darimana asalnya?"

Grimmjow memutuskan untuk bangun dan keluar sekedar untuk menghilangkan kepenatannya. Karena toko sepi, dia memutuskan untuk keluar. Berjalan-jalan sendirian ditengah keramaian kota Karakura. Ia berjalan sambil menunduk, untung saja tak ada satu orangpun yang ia tabrak. Sesaat langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah toko. Sebuah toko aksesoris khusus untuk anak perempuan. Dia sempat berpikir sejenak. Awalnya tak ada satu perempuan manapun yang terlintas diotaknya, tetapi saat wajah Ururu terbayang ia segera memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam dan membawakan gadis kecil itu hadiah sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Mungkin nanti ia berhenti di toko mainan untuk menghadiahkan Ginta sesuatu.

Selepas keluar dari toko, Grimmjow kembali kebingungan untuk menentukan arah selanjutnya. Saat dia hendak berjalan, seseorang menabraknya cukup keras hingga membuat belanjaannya terjatuh juga orang yang menabraknya itu.

"Aduduh!"

"Ma-maaf…Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sosok yang ternyata perempuan itu berdiri dan merapihkan pakaiannya sejenak sebelum tatapannya beralih pada Grimmjow.

"Ah ya! Aku tidak apa-apa! Kau sendiri? Maaf telah membuat belanjaanmu jatuh." Ucap gadis itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Tak apa."

Akhirnya grimmjow memutuskan untuk pergi. Gadis itu hanya menatapi punggung Grimmjow yang perlahan semakin menjauh. Gadis itu tersenyum misterius.

"Terima kasih, Grimmjow!"

Sontak Grimmjow menoleh kebelakang. Dia terkejut setengah mati saat gadis itu meneriakkan namanya. Bahkan mereka tidak sempat berkenalankan? Bagaimana gadis itu tau? Itulah pertanyaan yang terus berputar dibenaknya. Apalagi saat dia menoleh gadis itu tidak ada dimana-mana. Benar-benar membuat keringat dingin kembali mengalir.

**-ToBeCo…-**

Nah… akhirnya kesampean juga bikin fict yang pake Grimmjow di Fandom Bleach. Buat author yang ada disini, salam kenal ya! :D

Enngg…tidak tau mau ngetik apalagi, kritik/saran/hadiah-?-diterima. Pair-pair yang lain akan menyusul.

Sankyuu~


	2. Meet With That Girl

Ini fict cuma jadi pelampiasan fantasy author doang… =_=" abis kangen sama Grimm. Mana apdetnya lama lagi. Huwaaaaaaaaaa!** Beware of OC yah, **keberatan gak bila ada OC disini?

**Bleach © **_Tite Kubo_

**Unknown**_Ryuku S. A .J_

_**Unknown, **__Chapter 2__**: Meet With That Girl**_

-Toko Urahara-

Grimmjow benar-benar tidak mau mengingat hal yang semalam. Gadis asing yang tiba-tiba saja memanggil namanya sama seperti suara yang selalu hadir di dalam galeri mimpi buruknya. Grimmjow menganggap itu mimpi buruk, sangat buruk. Apalagi setelah dia menceritakan hal tersebut pada Ginta dan Ururu. Ururu sih diam saja, tapi Ginta itu lho…membuat Grimmjow sakit kepala. Setelah itu dia hanya duduk termenung memikirkan semua kejadian itu sekaligus diatas atap sambil memandangi langit malam bertaburan bintang.

"Grimm-nii, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Teguran Ururu membuat Grimmjow berhenti melamun. Pria biru ini tersenyum untuk menyatakan pada Ururu kalau dirinya baik-baik saja. Ururu tersenyum lega.

"Kalau begitu aku akan meninggalkanmu disini." Pamit Ururu dengan sikap lembutnya seperti biasa.

Selepas perginya Ururu, Grimmjow hanya bisa kembali melamun seperti tadi. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah masa lalu dan masa lalu, tak ada masa depan. Apa hanya karena mimpi yang tidak jelas membuatnya begitu terguncang? Poor Grimmjow. Seharusnya dia memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa berhenti memikirkan hal tersebut.

Lain sisi, Tessai, Ginta dan Ururu sedang menigintipinya dari bawah sana. Berharap kalau Sexta Espada itu akan berteriak kencang untuk melepas bebannya. Tapi mereka kembali menyimpan rapat-rapat khayalan itu karena Espada ini telah berubah, dari pria kasar dan kejam menjadi pria yang lembut dan ramah. Mungkin mereka berharap kalau lebih baik Grimmjow tidak mengingat masa lalunya yang suram.

-Komunitas Roh, Divisi 4-

Seorang gadis mungil berjalan dengan wajah malas menuju ruang pasien yang berada disudut Divisi 4. Kakinya melangkah masuk sembari mengucapkan "selamat pagi" pada setiap orang yang berada didalamnya. Namun, matanya kemudian mengerjap-ngerjap bingung karena disana hanya ada satu orang.

"Ichigo, kemana yang lain?" Tanya gadis itu sambil mengedarkan pandangan heran ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Mereka sudah keluar beberapa jam yang lalu," Jawab Ichigo santai sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala. Mendengar ucapan Ichigo, gadis itu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, menyeringai jahil.

"Aho? Jadi tinggal kau sendirian disini? Hahahahaha!" Ledek gadis itu. Tawanya pecah. Membuat Ichigo bangkit dan mengejeknya berulang-ulang.

"Diam kau, cebol!"

"Heh! Dasar kepala jeruk!"

Ichigo melompat cepat kehadapan Rukia. Rukia hanya tersentak saat tangan kanan Ichigo mulai terjulur kearahnya. Pikiran adik dari Byakuya Kuchiki itu mulai melayang kemana-mana alias berpikiran kalau tiba-tiba Ichigo melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap dirinya.

'Bletak!'

"Dasar kau cebol sialan!"

"Kurang ajar kau Ichigo! Baka!"

Dan kemudian terjadilah pertempuran di Divisi yang paling terkenal dengan ketenangannya tersebut. Kapten dari Divisi itu hanya bergeleng kepala saja sambil meneguk teh hijaunya yang hangat. Setidaknya ia berpikir kalau tidak masalah bila divisinya sesekali bersuasana ribut.

"Hari ini ramai sekali ya?"

-Toko Urahara-

"Aha! Aku pulang!" Seru Urahara bersemangat saat ia mendaratkan kakinya tepat didalam rumah kecil tersebut. Tapi tak ada satupun yang menyambut kepulangannya. Toko yang terkenal dengan bermacam-macam benda aneh ditambah dengan ruangan latihan dibawah tanah ini terlihat sepi sekali. Padahal jam segini tentunya Ururu dan Ginta pasti sedang berlarian kesana-kemari, bahkan saat ini suara mereka pun tak terdengar sedikitpun.

"Mereka kemana ya?"

Akhirnya mantan kapten Batalion 13 itu memilih keluar untuk mencari anggota keluarganya yang hilang entah kemana. Sampai-sampai membuatnya berandai-andai kalau mereka masuk ke gerbang Garganta dan tersesat disana. Itu tidak mungkin. Pria berambut blonde itu berputar-putar mengililingi halaman tokonya yang sempit sambil terus berpikir yang macam-macam. Mulai dari kalah melawan hollow, memancing lalu hanyut, tersesat di pertokoan, dan lain sebagainya. Kelakuannya terkadang membuat orang lain heran. Dia terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya kakinya berhenti tepat ditengah, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya secara perlahan keatas atap. Matanya yang terkadang tidak terlihat karena tertutup topi anehnya itu sedikit terkejut saat melihat manusia berambut biru duduk disana dengan posisi membelakangi. Spontan Urahara segera berteriak.

"Hei Tuan! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Serunya seperti biasa. Orang itu menoleh kearah Urahara. Mata langitnya agak melebar ketika melihat Urahara.

"Maaf, kau siapa? Kalau ingin belanja lebih baik kau panggil anak-anak saja." Tutur orang itu halus. Urahara tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Ia berpikir sejenak. Dirinya tahu persis siapa lelaki berambut biru itu tapi cara bicaranya sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu. Kemudian caranya menyebut 'anak-anak' yang berarti Ginta dan Ururu, menggambarkan kalau mereka sudah akrab. Satu pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya saat ini adalah, 'apa yang terjadi dengan orang ini?'

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Urahara dengan nada serius. Orang itu menoleh kemudian berdiri.

"Aku ditolong oleh mereka semua."

"Karena apa?"

"Aku pun tidak mengerti…" Urahara menghela nafas mendengar ucapan orang tersebut. Tak lama muncul Ginta dan Ururu dari belakangnya sambil membawa beberapa kantung belanjaan.

"Urahara!" Seru Ginta. Sepertinya orang itu cukup kaget mendengar nama tersebut. Hingga ia memajukan sedikit kepalanya dan menunjuk Urahara dengan was-was.

"Kau Urahara?"

**xXx**

"Jadi kau hilang ingatan ya? Lalu beberapa hari ini kau juga sering sekali mendapat mimpi yang aneh?"

"Iya."

"Kau hanya tau namamu saja?"

"Iya. Aku tau namaku karena gadis itu yang memberitahuku."

"Aneh sekali…Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Grimmjow, ada berapa gadis yang pernah kau kenal selama masih menjadi espada?"

"Aku tidak ingat."

"Hmmm…lalu apa kau pernah menemuinya disekitar kota ini?"

"Tidak pernah. Di mimpiku gadis ini tidak terlihat hanya suaranya saja yang terdengar. Tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Saat aku berjalan-jalan di pusat kota kemarin ada seorang gadis yang menabrakku. Anehnya begitu aku berjalan cukup jauh tiba-tiba dia memanggil namaku. Ketika aku menoleh, gadis itu lenyap."

"Itu aneh. Lalu apa ada petunjuk lain?" Tanya Urahara untuk kesekian kalinya. Pertanyaan ini hanya mendapatkan gelengan dari yang ditanya. Karena grimmjow tidak mempunyai apapun untuk ia jelaskan pada Urahara.

"Sayang sekali kalau begitu. Aku pun tidak bisa banyak membantu. Sekarang pilihannya hanyalah kau tetap disini atau pergi..." Ucap Urahara memberikan pilihan. Pilihan yang mendesak tentunya.

"Aku akan tetap disini! Ijinkan aku!" Tegas Grimmjow sambil membungkukkan badannya, memohon. Urahara menjadi agak merasa bersalah melihat spesies Espada itu membungkuk memohon. Padahal awal pertemuan mereka sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Baiklah~ baiklah~, sudah angkat badanmu. Aku jadi tidak enak, hahahaha~~" tawanya geer membuat seisi rumah sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Ya Grimmy, mulai sekarang kau adalah bagian dari kami semua."

Jreng~! Jreng~!

"Selamat datang!"

Grimmjow merasa risih dengan ini. Entah mereka dapat dari mana terompet-terompet kecil itu serta kertas manik-manik yang dilemparkan Ururu kearahnya. Astaga... itu jelas membuatnya depresi.

Sudah beberapa hari ia lewatkan bersama dengan keluarga kecil Urahara. Suara-suara yang biasanya muncul didalam mimpinya, kini seakan lenyap tak berbekas. Setidaknya itu membuat pria ini nyaman dan tidak risau kembali.

"Hei Grimmjow! Daripada kau diam saja disana lebih baik kau temani aku membeli makan malam!" Seru Ginta pada Grimmjow yang sedang asik tidur diatas atap. Lelaki yang dipanggil hanya mendengus serta menggerutu. Mungkin sebenarnya ia tidak ingin diganggu saat ini.

"Iya iya, aku ikut." Jawabnya malas sembari melompat dari atap. Melihat Grimmjow mau menemaninya Ginta hanya nyengir lebar padanya. Tentu saja membuat Grimmjow agak kesal.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tidak banyak berbincang. Hanya terkadang diperjalanan Grinnjow sedikit mengeluh akan gigainya yang agak sempit dan membuatnya sulit bergerak. Namun bukan itu saja yang ia eluhkan, yaitu ia mengeluh karena sepanjang jalan siswi-siswi SMA ataupun mahasiswi (yang kebetulan sudah pulang dari sekolah atau kampusnya) berhenti tiba-tiba hanya untuk memandangi wajahnya sambil berucap, "Tampannya~~". Oke, hal itu benar-benar membuatnya risih dan tak nyaman. Ginta hanya menertawainya ketika Grimmjow berbicara mengenai hal tersebut.

Akhirnya mereka sampai pada toko makanan. Disana Ginta hanya membeli makan malam biasa. Ia sempat bertanya pada pria biru yang ada disampingnya, apa yang ingin ia makan tetapi Grimmjow malah diam. Sepertinya bingung.

Setelah dirasa keperluan sudah cukup, mereka beranjak keluar dari sana. Saat Grimmjow hendak keluar seseorang menabraknya. Grimmjow benar-benar merasa DeJa Vu saat itu juga. Bagaimana tidak, ditabrak dua kali itu kan tidak enak apalagi tetap wanita yang menabraknya.

"Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa Nona?" Tanya Grimmjow sambil berusaha membantu gadis yang ia tabrak atau menabraknya berdiri. Gadis itu berdiri dan meminta maaf pada Grimmjow karena telah menabraknya. Grimmjow diam. Ia ingin berkata tidak apa-apa pada gadis itu, namun kata-kata itu tidak keluar karena ia merasa kalau semuanya akan sama saja dengan tabrakan yang pertama. Grimmjow menatap tajam gadis yang sedang mengeluh sakit tersebut. Merasa ditatap gadis itu menoleh kepada Grimmjow.

"A-ada apa?" tanyanya bingung. Ia kemudian menjerit tertahan karena Grimmjow tiba-tiba saja mencengkram lengan kirinya.

"Aduh sakit! Kau kenapa?" jeritnya sambil meronta meminta untuk dilepaskan. Tapi percuma karena cengkraman Grimmjow makin kuat. Grimmjow dengan tatapan menyelidiknya memperhatikan gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini dengan seksama. Ia ingin menyamakan gadis ini dengan gadis yang menabraknya beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat itu Grimmjow sama sekali tidak menangkap ciri-ciri gadis itu. Rambutnya, matanya ataupun yang lain, sama sekali tidak ada gambaran di otak mantan Espada itu. Takutnya, Grimmjow salah orang.

Karena Grimmjow merasa tidak punya alibi yang kuat untuk melakukan tindakan yang lebih jauh, ia memilih melepaskan lengan gadis itu walaupun dengan kasar. Gadis itu mengerang kesakitan dan meneriaki Grimmjow didepan banyak orang. Akan tetapi Grimmjow tidak perduli. Tidak perduli ratusan pasang mata sedang memperhatikannya berlaku kasar pada seorang gadis mungil berseragam SMA. Ketika Grimmjow melemparkan pandangannya kearah lain, dia baru sadar kalau Ginta sudah tidak ada. Dirinya menjadi terkejut sendiri. Sedikit merasa bersalah pada bocah berambut merah itu. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi pada gadis yang masih meneriakinya itu, ia segera pergi dari sana. Menyusul Ginta yang mungkin saja sudah pulang ke rumah.

Grimmjow berjalan agak tergesa-gesa. Gaya jalannya yang seperti itu membuat makin banyaknya gadis-gadis berjatuhan karena tidak tahan akan karisma yang ia munculkan saat itu. Sampai-sampai ia sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah mengikutinya sambil tersenyum misterius.

_Kau memang menarik... Grimmjow..._

- Komunitas Roh -

Rukia bersender pada dinding yang berada disepanjang jalan Soul Society. Ia menarik nafas panjang kemudian membuangnya, ia melakukannya berulang-ulang. Mata violetnya menatap lurus ke padang horizon yang luas dan berwarna biru dengan kumparan awan-awan putih yang menggempal. Memang langit komunitas roh sedang indah saat itu. Rukia tersenyum. Ia memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi saat Aizen benar-benar menyerang mereka. Apa yang terjadi setelah itu, Rukia selalu memikirkannya tanpa henti.

"Rukia, maaf aku terlambat!" seru seorang cowok berambut jeruk dari kejauhan. Rukia hanya menanggapi keterlambatan Ichigo dengan mengejek-ejek hal yang tidak penting. Sehingga membuat Ichigo mendadak frustasi.

"Ayo Jeruk! Ini sudah sore!"

Dilain tempat Orihime sedang sibuk menemani Ulquiorra. Pria berkulit pucat ini masih terduduk lemah diatas kursi roda. Orihime berniat membawanya berkeliling sebentar, lagipula mendekam di rumah sakit bukanlah yang Ulquiorra inginkan. Walaupun dirinya masih belum boleh keluar dari wilayah Soul Society, setidaknya dia boleh keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Ne Schiffer-kun, kita berhenti disini sebentar ya?" ucap Orihime sambil memberhentikan dorongannya pada kursi roda Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra hanya mengangguk pelan untuk meng-iyakan pertanyaan Orihime barusan.

Mereka berhenti disebuah taman di ujung komunitas roh. Dimana terdapat danau ditengahnya. Ditambah sang surya sudah mau menenggelamkan diri. Angin berhembus cukup kencang. Membuat hati orang yang merasakannya menjadi damai. Itu sangat terbukti pada mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak tau, kalau dunia begitu indah..." lirih Ulquiorra sambil memandangi matahari yang mulai kehilangan bagiannya. Orihime tersenyum, ia berdiri dibelakang Ulquiorra, memegang kedua pundak lelaki bermata hijau tersebut. Matanya ikut memandangi peristiwa terbenamnya matahari.

"Dunia memang indah bila kita menjaga keindahan itu. Suatu saat kau pun akan mengerti, bahwa hidup kita tidak selamanya senang juga tidak selamanya sedih. Semuanya butuh proses, seperti matahari yang ingin terbenam." Kata Orihime. Ulquiorra menggenggam salah satu tangan Orihime yang berada di pundaknya. Hidup mereka kini lebih baik, walaupun sebentar lagi masalah utama akan segera datang untuk mempersulit hidup mereka.

_Suatu saat aku akan membuatmu tersenyum, aku berjanji—Ulquiorra..._

- Posisi Grimmjow -

Grimmjow mendadak berhenti tepat didepan gang menuju toko Urahara. Sepertinya dia mulai menyadari kalau sejak tadi ia diikuti oleh seseorang. Maka dari itu dia yang harusnya belok, segera berlari lurus dan berbelok ke suatu arah sehingga yang mengikutinya menjadi bingung. Tapi penguntil itu tidak putus harapan, ia memakai feelingnya untuk mencari jejak Grimmjow yang tiba-tiba hilang. Ia kembali mencari dan mencari. Tak lama ia berhenti didepan sebuah lapangan bola yang disebelahnya terdapat sungai. Ia melihat Grimmjow berdiri ditengah sana dengan mata yang mengancam. Warna biru itu terlihat menakutkan di waktu malam padahal keadaan lapangan tidak terlalu gelap karena pada setiap sudutnya dipasangi lampu sebagai penerang.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Grimmjow saat gadis itu perlahan berjalan mendekatinya tapi berhenti telak ketika Grimmjow bertanya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum biasa, ia melangkah lagi sampai semua bagian tubuhnya tersiram cahaya lampu.

"Aku pikir kau butuh sesuatu dariku," Gadis itu menyeringai, "Iya kan, Grimmjow?" sontak Grimmjow langsung terkejut ketika namanya disebut oleh gadis itu. Matanya membelalak tidak percaya. Mungkinkah gadis ini yang selalu hadir dalam bentuk suara di mimpinya? Grimmjow memang menyadari kalau suara gadis ini sangat mirip dengan suara-suara yang ada didalam mimpinya.

Gadis itu tidak terlalu mencurigakan dengan seragam sekolahnya. Matanya yang berwarna hijau gelap serta rambut dark blue sepunggung membuat Grimmjow sangat bernafsu untuk menghajarnya saat ini juga. Sepertinya dahaga pertarungan sudah ia rasakan kembali tetapi tertahan karena ia tidak mengerti cara memakai kekuatannya yang lama. Bahkan cara lepas dari gigai pun ia tidak tau. Tapi kalaupun ia bias melakukan itu tentu akan ia urungkan niatnya karena memukul wanita adalah hal pengecut walaupun wanita yang ada dihadapannya begitu menyebalkan.

"Kau... jadi selama ini, itu dirimu ya? Sialan kau." Ketus Grimmjow. Gadis itu hanya menunduk seperti merasa bersalah. Lalu menatap Grimmjow dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu seperti itu." Sesalnya. Ia menghampiri Grimmjow dan berdiri dihadapan pemuda langit tersebut. Tangan kanan dari sang gadis membelai pipi Grimmjow dengan lembut. Grimmjow melempar pandangannya ke arah lain. Tidak mau melihat gadis ini.

Grimmjow menggigit bibir bawahnya. Seketika itu juga emosinya meledak dan secara otomatis gigainya terlepas. Gadis itu reflek dan segera menjauhi Grimmjow. Grimmjow kembali kebentuk awalnya. Kebentuk Hollow. Walaupun begitu ia tetap tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang kekuatannya, cara penggunaannya ataupun cara kembali ke bentuk awal dari dirinya.

Grimmjow memang tidak sadar kalau dia telah berubah. Gadis itu hanya menatapinya tidak percaya. Ia mulai melangkah lagi mendekati Grimmjow, nakal sekali.

"Kau mengeluarkan semuanya lagi." Ucap gadis itu. Perlahan Grimmjow menarik katananya dan ketika gadis itu sudah cukup dekat segera ia ayunkan pada gadis itu. Untungnya gadis itu menyadari gerakan Grimmjow sehingga ia segera menghindar. Ia melompat jauh dan mendarat diatas tiang listrik disebrang lapangan.

Saat kaki kirinya mendarat diatas tiang, saat itu juga perlahan dari bawah pakaiannya berubah. Dari seragam anak sekolah menjadi seragam seorang Shinigami tak lupa sebuah pedang mungil tergantung indah dipunggungnya.

Grimmjow menganga tidak percaya. Tidak percaya bahwa gadis menyebalkan yang sama sekali belum menyebutkan namanya itu adalah seorang dewa kematian.

"Kau shinigami?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin membuka kedok atas dirinya. Namun, karena perlakuan Grimmjow terlalu mendesaknya, terpaksa ia harus buka kartu saat ini juga dihadapan Grimmjow.

"Aku memang shinigami," gadis itu perlahan mencabut katananya, "Seharusnya kau tau." Ia melompat ke arah Grimmjow dengan posisi katana yang sudah siap menusuk apapun yang ada dihadapannya.

"_**Trang!"**_

Grimmjow menangkis katana gadis itu dengan katana miliknya. Kejadian ini cukup membuatnya berkeringat. Gadis itu hanya menatapnya tajam sambil terus menekan katananya.

"Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi." Ucap sang gadis ditengah pertempuran kecilnya. Grimmjow menyeringai tepatnya senyum mengejek.

"Kau yang menginginkannya kan?" Grimmjow menekan dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga katana milik gadis itu terlempar cukup jauh. Gadis itu terkejut. Dan ketika ia menoleh pada Grimmjow, Grimmjow sudah mengacungkan katananya tepat didepan wajah gadis itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Apakah namaku penting? Seharusnya kau mengingat namaku Grimmjow." Ujar gadis tersebut dengan ketus. Grimmjow memindahkan katananya tepat ke samping leher si gadis. Hingga membuat si gadis bergidik ngeri serta berkeringat.

"Shion Kuragi. Sebaiknya kau jauhkan katanamu dari leherku." Pintanya. Grimmjow hanya berdecak dan menarik katana itu masuk kedalam sarungnya. Selepas ia memasukan katananya dan beralih pandang ke Shion, gadis itu hilang.

_Apa-apaan perempuan itu?_

**xXx**

Masih gak nyambung—maksudnya,_**"Masih Bersambung..."**_

**xXx**

Ryu's Footer Part:

Nah, reader gimana? Makasih ya masih mau baca fict ini. Jujur aja ini fict paling aneh yang pernah Ryu buat, Ryu ngerasa plotnya gak nyampe. Oh iya, ada yang merasa gak kalau fict ini udah nyatain complete di statusnya? Hehe, abis bimbang mau dilanjut atau tidak. Ryu sekarang meminta saran, kritik dan pendapatnya mengenai fict ini. Pendapat yang jujur, tuangkan saja semuanya di review. Terima kasih dan selamat tahun baru 2011 -telat-! :D


End file.
